zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Deku Toad vs. Gekko A pair of antagonistic amphibians who challenge our hero Link. Both of these fearsome frogs have earned the title of Mini-boss for their respective Dungeons. Now they're hopping mad and ready for battle! - Dark Ridley (talk) 03:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, sorry, but this basically turns into a battle of something with a half-appealing, half-distracting personality, and something with no personality. --AuronKaizer ' 03:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Not feeling it, but I don't dislike it enough to oppose it. -'Minish Link 04:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Japas vs. Sokra both are ladeback guise who play insterments and also both share names with famous greek philosophers (all recordes of legendary Philosojapas were burneded in alexandra fire and the other scienticians stole his inventions) and one of them have profetic insight while the other probably does to anyway (i read in it in a fanfic) this is the best fight ever and if you oppose i cannot verified what will happen to you. serious dough it is your incishon :) --gannon Dorf=Largeham 03:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : : best fite evure i loffe profets and mj00sicksions --finesh linnk Guru-Guru vs. Happy Mask Salesman They are both in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and an Oracle game Guru-Guru in Oracle of Seasons and the Happy Mask Salesman in Oracle of Ages they both teach Link a song Guru-Guru Song of Storms and Happy Mask Salesman Song of Healing and they both at times go totally insane at Link even though they are usually really happy. User:Coolkat100 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Coolkat100 shouldn't remove votes, I believe that is against the rules. I've re-added them. Dark Ridley (talk) 04:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Zeldapedia